


The Dress Code

by Dlxm950



Series: The Gang Leaders Wife [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Birthday, Birthday Party, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: An evening party. Every head of all the criminal organizations in the world and some of the most corrupt politicians and business owners would be in attendance.and Ashes wife was making her wear pink.What could go wrong?





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post fall of Overwatch and a few months before my other story An Ode to Marriage. I hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashes loved her wife.
> 
> Ashe did not love her wife's gift. 
> 
> She was hosting a gala for her birthday. Every criminal leader in the world was going to be present.
> 
> Their was no way in hell she was wearing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. This story takes place post fall of Overwatch and a few months before my other story An Ode to Marriage.

Light bled through the curtains illuminating the room. It was small but lavish. Beside the window sat a dresser made of a dark wood. Next to it sat a vanity table covered in different makeups and cosmetics. Three bookshelves lined the opposing wall; they were filled to the brim. In the center of the room sat a large bed containing two figures.

 

Ashe’s face scrunched together as the light tickled her nose. She groggily opened her eyes and looked at the body pulled up against her, giving a soft smile as she did. Maria was the picture of bliss. Her brown hair fell in a halo around her head as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder. Her light yet strong body curled inward so as to avoid being any further from her wife as possible. The appealing look was no less helped by her state of undress beneath the covers.

 

Giving a sigh Ashe gently removed herself from her wife and moved to start her morning routine. She walked into the attached bathroom and turned on the water before walking to the closest to pull out her clothing. Stepping into the closet Ashe was surprised to find a gift sitting among her usual dark cloak and vests.

 

The gift was a large rectangular shape wrapped in a black wrapping paper held together by a crossed red ribbon and bow. Just next to the bow was a note.

 

_Happy birthday Liz_

 

_I know you said you didn’t want anything but you said specifically that you didn’t want anything that I couldn’t already give you. So I made you this._

 

_I hope you like it_

 

_Maria._

 

Ashe gave a chuckle and a shake of her head before unwrapping the paper and opening the box within.

 

“What the hell!?”

 

* * *

 

Maria had been awake the moment her wife had left the bed. She was so excited to know what her wife thought about her gift. She did not expect, however, for her wife to storm out of the closet gift in hand and a scowl on her face.

 

“Darlin.” Ashe began. “I love you. More than anything. I know that. You know that. So I have to ask. What the hell is this?”

 

Not of to a great start.

 

In Ashes left hand was a variation of her usual clothing hanging from a coat hanger. Same style, vest tie and cloak over a white shirt, but it was all…

 

“Pink! Really darling?” Ashe said.

 

Maria gave her a look before responding.

 

“What’s wrong with pink?”

 

Ashe blinked slowly, once, then twice, before looking to the pink attire and her wife.

 

“Darlin I run the most feared gang in the midwest. I control all the good that move from Los Muertos to the east coast. I’m a member of the most feared Internationale terrorist organization. I can NOT. Where. Pink. ESPECIALLY at the gala tonight.”

 

Maria gave a sigh at her wife's words. She knew that. She knew it when she made the suit. Knew it when she picked the color. Knew even as she made all the upgrades she had yet to tell her wife about that the color was going to be an issue.

 

Standing up from the bed she made her way over to Ashe grabbed the suit from her wife's hand and gave her a kiss on the corner of her lips.

 

“I know. So before you continue to get angry: go have a bath, eat some breakfast with me, relax, and I will explain everything to you after lunch. Okay?” She said it all softly running her hand up and down her wife's arms in an attempt to cool her anger. It worked. Ashe took a deep breath before nodding her head.

 

Maria smiled and turned. Just as she was stepping away she felt a light smack on her ass. She jolted before turning her head and shooting a glare at the smug look on her wife's face, then excited the room to help prep breakfast.

 

* * *

 

The gala being held at the Ashe estate was supposed to help with Talon funding along with the celebration of her Birthday. All the shakers and movers of the world were there. From Katya Volskaya to the heads of almost every criminal organization in the world. This was certainly going to be a party to remember yet the most interesting thing was nothing even remotely illegal. Akande was not one to involve himself in idle gossip but the subject currently presenting itself was too tempting to ignore. Making his way over to Sombra the large man leaned down and whispered in her ear.

 

“Whatever possessed Elizabeth to where that?” He asked with a chuckle.

 

Sombra gave a smirk into her drink before responding.

 

“I heard it was her wife. Apparently the woman wouldn’t allow _‘Calamity’_ to show unless she wore it.”

 

That made sense. Maria Faleshira Ashe was a force to be reckoned with when she wished to be and, it seemed, she had her wife wrapped around her finger as well.

 

Ashe looked wholly uncomfortable as she made her way over to the other Talon heads. She could feel the looks the attendees where giving her and just make out the faint whispers made about her once she passed them. Ashe swore she would burn this suit before she wore it to another gala.

 

Maria on the other hand was completely content. She wore a shimmering navy blue strapless dress that hugged her figure yet did not constrict her movement. She had just been in the middle of conversing with Amelie (the blue woman had shown a keen interest a couple versions of the dress for herself after witnessing Maria judo kick a man in the face with ease) when her wife had suddenly come out of nowhere, entwined there arms, and started leading her over to the other leaders of Talon.

 

Akande had a smirk on his lips. He wore a black suit, which impressed Maria that he could even fit into it, with a red under shirt and purple tie. Sombra wore a purple strapless dress similar in design to her own, well beside certain...modifications. The reaper stood just of to the side holding a conversation with Doctor O'dorian. Neither wore anything spectacular other than tuxedos.

 

“I see you and your wife have survived the gauntlet.” Akande joked.

 

“More like a herd of cattle. Slow, dumb, and big.” Ashe replied

 

That drew a booming laugh from the larger man and a chuckle from the purple clad woman beside him. The three started to converse, discussing funding and future operations, and Maria tuned it out in favour of sipping from her champagne flute. Before she could look away Maria noticed a ripple in her glass. One, then two, then three, each time they were stronger, until the whole room began to shake.

 

The whole room quieted as the shaking suddenly stopped. Maria counted in her head. One second, two seconds, three...nothing. The whole room seemed to relax she even heard a few comments about it having been a light earthquake. Which would have made sense, except they were in the middle of the Arizona desert. Just as everyone had begun to relax an explosion ripped through the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think.


	2. A Slight Modification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work with what your given. When life gives you lemon...

Maria remembered a blast. She heard faint noises in the background but they were all drowned by the deafening ring in her ear. The whole room was white and when she opened her eyes she feared she had gone blind. Then the light began to dim and the ring began to fade and the face of her wife formed above her.

 

“-ria. Maria! Oh come on. Moira! Get your ass over here and help!” Her wife's yells were deafening and Maria quickly shot her hands up to cover her ears. 

 

The motion grabbed Ashe’s attention and said woman quickly pulled her wife into her arms in a deep embrace. 

 

“You had me worried there darlin.” She said softly. “I couldn’t get you to wake up. Had me awful scared you never would for a moment.” The words were said humorously but Maria could pick up on the true worry in her wife's voice. Maria gave a gentle smile as she allowed herself to be pulled deeper into the embrace. 

 

After a few moments Maria felt a rough hand on her shoulder as she was yanked around to face the stern face of Moira O’Dorian. The woman grabbed her chin and guided it in every which way before giving a huff and releasing her.

 

“Not even a concussion. Next time you call for my aid at least make sure it is worth my time.” The words were cold and directed at Ashe who only responded with a scowl. The tall Irish woman quickly stood before wandering over to check on the other wounded. 

 

For the first time Maria could see where they were. It wasn’t the ball room. The room was spacious. Easily the size of a small apartment and littered with supplies. Ammunition, armor, food, water. 

 

“A panic room?” She spoke questioningly. 

 

“What you didn’t think I would have one?” Her wife teased.

 

“I just figured the point was to make everyone to afraid to attack.” She quipped back.

 

Ashe gave a laugh. A full harty, gut retching, rawkus laughter. It quickly died down to a chuckle as Ashe wiped a tear from her eye. 

 

“All these years married and you still find a way to make me laugh in the worst situations.”

  
  


Once there wounds had been tended to the heads of Talon, not currently unconscious, gathered in a small meeting room. Akande seemed relatively okay spotting only a black eye.

Sombra was equally unscathed although she seemed to be favoring her right leg. Moira had a long cut down her arm that was slowly bleeding and the reaper seemed unaffected by the explosion. Akande put his hands palms down on the table and leaned forward slightly.

“What is the situation?” He asked.

 

Sombra pulled up a screen and spread in across the table for all of them to see. She raised an eyebrow, spotting maria, but Ashe simply put her arm around her wife's waist.

 

“The explosion came from outside. It blasted in words killing six people. Five of them were the heads of the Italian mafia. Once the explosion had gone off and people began to panic a small squad on 20 entered the mansion though the hole.” As Sombra spoke images from the security cameras showed the event. Just as Sombra said the explosion went of throwing the room into chaos. Maria could just make out figures moving in the dust.

 

“Who did it?” Ashe asked.

 

“The guise appears to be that it's a Helix Security squad but this image makes me think otherwise.” Sombra responded.

 

The image was surprisingly clear. It had clearly come from one of the cameras just around one of the corners. It showed a young woman with spiky brown hair and some kind of machine strapped to her chest.

 

“Tracer.” The reaper growled. 

 

“Indeed.” Akande added. “If she is here then it is not so much of a stretch to assume that other ex-Overwatch agents are also present.”

 

“So what is the plan?” Moira questioned. 

 

They all went quiet at that. All of their weapons had been left behind, as was standard at these events; that left them out maned and out gunned. 

 

Maria took a second to gather her thoughts. She gazed at each of them assessing their abilities as she went. Her eyes suddenly lit up as a plan formed in her mind.

 

She quickly reached down and put her hands to the screen pulling up a set of schematics to the mansion. This grabbed the Talon heads attention.

 

“What’re you doing?” Her wife asked her.

 

“Saving our collective asses before you all get arrested, or worse.” Maria told her. “I’ve been working on the security of the mansion. It’s still in development so it wouldn’t have been affected by whatever they did to shut down what was up. If someone can get to my workshop here.” She pointed to a large room beneath the ball room. “They could activate it.”

 

“What would that do?” Akande asked her.

 

“Metal shutters would seal the whole building and a few automated sentries would activate throughout the mansion. I doubt they’d pose an actual threat if these are past Overwatch agents but they should give me enough time to grab some weapons for you all.” She spoke.

 

The room went silent again as each of the leaders thought it over in their head.

 

“Tell us your plan.” Akande told her.

 

Maria gave a smirk before giving each of them their instructions. 

 

* * *

 

Fareeha gave a scowl as she wandered the destroyed ballroom.

 

Something wasn’t right.

 

They had yet to find any of the heads of Talon and, to spite the reassurances from Bridgette that the security was down, they had not met any resistance.

 

It was too easy.

 

“Soldier 76.” The old man walked over from the group of prisoners. “Let’s do another round. I don't trust how quiet it’s been.” He gave her a node and the two made their way to check the mansion again.

 

Just as they left the ball room red lights started flashing and a loud automated voice rang through the mansion.

 

_ ‘Instigating emergency protocol. Activating defense measures.’ _

 

The two of them heard a loud bang and various noises of distress from their squad. 

 

“Tracer report. What was that?” Soldier 76 growled into his ear piece. 

 

“A giant metal cover just dropped over the hole in the wall. Probably covering the whole place. I'm checking now.” The Brit answered.

 

“Good report in if you find anything.” He told her.

 

The two continued onward. They stayed on high alert, guns twitching at the smallest noise and shorted movement. They rounded a corner to the entry hall and were met with the sight of two automated sentry guns in front of the door. 

 

The weapons locked onto them and started to fire. The two operatives quickly leaped back behind the corner and waited for the guns to return to search mode. Once the guns had done so Fareeha briefly turned the corner and fired two rockets, one at each gun, and returned to cover. A brief explosion went off and the beeping of the guns stopped.

 

Fareeha made her way over to the destroyed turrets as Soldier 76 warned the others to be careful. She knelled down next to the closest turret and looked at the parts. She had never seen anything like it. The bullets were custom made and looked as though they would have easily ripped the two of them to shreds. Miraculously one of the targeting chips had survived and she quickly grabbed it and tucked it away for safekeeping. 

 

She wandered back over to her companion and the two of them made there way back to the others.

 

One thing was for certain Fareeha thought. Those turrets had not been there 10 minutes ago. That meant someone had activated them. They weren’t alone in the mansion. 

 


	3. You Learn Something New Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make what you will of the world. Yet one can never forget that those who commit wrongs are people as well. They love, forge friendships, and live their lives. The true villains are those who forget that fact.

Maria had never been more terrified in her life. All the bravado that had manifested within her as she concocted her plan fell to shambles the moment she and Sombra had started to make there way to her workshop. The staircase was close by only a few meters away from the fake wall that lead to the safe room. Yet as she stepped out into the open she could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, her hands shaking, eyes darting every witch way. Each step felt like her heels were made of lead. Each click on the ground threatening to summon some unseen assailant. 

 

When they reached the door she could barely put in the code to open it. Her companion shot her a look but otherwise said nothing. 

 

That was until they made it down the stairs.

 

Sombra gave a whistle as she gazed at her workshop. 

 

“This is quite the collection chika.” Sombra said.

 

“Careful now. I might think your impressed.” She teased.

 

Maria felt much better in the workshop. Surrounded by her creations she felt near invincible. 

 

The workshop itself was massive. A large furnace covered the far wall. Piles of scrap leading up to it. Multiple workbenches sat around. Each one housing very different tools to make the projects resting upon them. 

 

Maria went to five different benches grabbing the projects off each one before making her way over to the sixth tucked away in the corner. Sombra couldn't see what she grabbed but it was small enough to fit in her pocket. 

 

“I got what we need lets head back.” Maria started. “Here this one's for you.” 

 

Sombra took the device from her hand. It was a small circular disk about the diameter of her hand. It had three lines going down it that met in the middle. They glowed a soft blue. She raised her eyebrow. Maria rolled her eyes before grabbing it out of her hand and tossing it onto the floor between the scrap piles. 

 

The device sat still for a moment before snapping open. Three smaller versions of the same device shot out and tendrils of lightning began to shoot out catching the metal and vaporizing a rat that had come to close. 

 

Sombra ood at it and grabbed it once it shut off.

 

“Let's get going. We need to attack before they shut down the security.” Sombra nodded at her words and the two quickly made their way back.

 

* * *

 

“Winston just checked in he’ll be flying the Orca in soon.” Mercy said to Soldier 76.

 

“Good. The sooner we get these criminals to the authorities the better.” He responded.

 

There were six of them from the reformed overwatch and 12 from helix. Mercy, Reinhardt, Bridgette, and himself had been watching the prisoners while Pharah and Tracer and the helix members watched the perimeter and did routine patrols on the Mansion. 

 

The mission had gone of without a hitch. They had blown in through the south wall and, during the issuing chaos, rounded up nearly all the criminals present. No fighting had occurred. No resistance

 

To easy, just like Pharah said.

 

The two of them made there way back over to the others. Reinhardt sat on the ground, hammer in hand, while Bridgette did some light work on his armour.

 

“Any word from Winston?” The large man asked. 

 

“He’ll be landing soon.” The soldier responded.

 

Mercy opened her mouth to add something when a small disk suddenly landed in front of them. Reinhardt jumped to his feet while soldier raised his gun and started surveying the perimeter. After a few second the disk opened up and shot out smaller disks. Suddenly The soldier felt a searing pain. One of the smaller disks had landed at his feet and started spewing lightning. He fell to the ground as his muscles seized. The other two had latched themselves onto Reinhardt and Mercy knocking them out cold. 

 

Bridgette went to sweep them away with her flail only to be hit by something and forced away. Turning to look her eyes widened. The missing heads of Talon stood before her. Doomfist had hit her with some kind of energy knuckle rings. Beside him stood Ashe and the Reaper. Ashe held her signature rifle while the reaper held some kind of semi-automatic.

 

“You know it is quite rude to show up uninvited.” Doomfist said.

 

She didn’t respond instead the group of villains were scattered by one of Pharas concussion rockets. 

 

The Reaper quickly took aim at her and fired forcing Pharah to duck behind the chandelier. Using the distraction Brig quickly cleared the shock trap allowing their allies to recover. A short silence hung over the room.

 

“If you surrender now no one has to get hurt.” Pharah yelled to them from behind the chandelier. 

 

“Like hell we’re gonna do that.” Ashe responded.

 

“You are out-manned and outgunned. Surrender. NOW!” The soldier bellowed.

 

When none of the talon operatives moved the soldier took a risk. 

 

“Ashe. We have your wife. If you come out now I promise you no harm will come to her.”

 

“If you hurt a SINGLE hair on her head I swear I will shove that rifle right up you a-” Ashe yelled before being interrupted.

 

“You heard the deal.” The soldier shouted back. “Now what's it going to be?” As he had been talking the soldier took aim at their position. 

 

The room was tense. No one moved or made a sound. Slowly two hands rose into the air and Ashe came into sight.

 

“Here I am now let her g-” Before Ashe could finish the soldier took his chance and fired his helix rockets. A deafening boom went off and the room shook. 

  
  


Ashe was sent flying back by the rockets. Landing hard back on the ground next to her cover. She was quickly pulled behind it by Moira who wore a look of shock at Ashes lack of injury. 

 

“How is this possible. You were hit dead in the chest by three rocket propelled grenades. Yet you are unscathed. Your outfit is not even scuffed.”

 

The other to were amazed before a light cough brought their attention to Maria.

 

“That would be my doing.” She started. “It’s my latest innovation. It was supposed to be the highlight of the gala. I weaved nanobots into the fabric. It’s 200x stronger than Kevlar and more flexible than plastic. You could take a missile to the face in this stuff and walk away like nothing happened.” 

 

The group looked at her, then Ashe, then back to her. 

 

“We need to talk once this is over.” Akande said although it sounded like their was little room for negotiation. 

 

“Of course.” She said. “But that's not the only thing those nanobots can do.”

 

Akande raised an eyebrow.

 

* * *

 

The Overwatch agents were getting antsy. They had not heard nor seen the Talon leaders since Soldier 76 shot Ashe.

 

“Should we push forward?” Reinhardt asked.

 

Pharah gave a nod, having descended from the chandelier, and the group inched forward. After a few second one of the helix operatives was pulled over a chunk of rubble. Another suddenly pitched forward, a bruise forming on his nape.

 

One by one the helix members fell until only only the Overwatch agents remained. They huddled close together. Mercy was right beside Brig while a few feet in front of them Soldier stood beside Reinhardt as the giant man walked forward with his shield raised. Tracer ducked in and out of the formation. Checking helix members as they passed their bodies. Pharha hovered slightly above them. 

 

They reached the center of the room and everything fell to chaos. The Talon leaders ambushed them. Doomfist charge out from behind cover and tackled Reinhardt to the ground. The moment Reinhardt's barrier was down the reaper burst forward grabbing Soldiers gun and wrestling with the man. The two supports were distracted from their companions as Moira faded between them and began to attack.

 

Pharah watched this all unfold and just as she was about to raise her gun and fire a face was suddenly two inches from her own. Pharah used her jump pack to try and put distance between them but just as she thought she had escaped she felt something grab her ankle.

 

Looking down Pharah finally got a good look at her assailant. She was quite beautiful. Well as beautiful as a woman with giant spider like arms coming from behind her back could be. She had light brown hair and pale skin. Her face was covered in a sinister smile. The woman wore a deep blue strapless dress. The most interesting thing were the extra limbs. Two black limbs descended from her back to hold her up while another seemingly extended from her arm to wrap around Pharha ankle. 

 

The woman gave a smirk before yanking her in close and attempting to stab her with a large point she had made of her other arm. Pharah ducked and used the momentum to rip the grasp the woman had on her. The woman staggered once before the pointed arm suddenly turned into a gun and shot a ball much like the Zaryanova ladies. 

 

The fighting went back and forth. The woman would attempt to grab her and she would dodge and fire a rocket. The problem was, no matter how many rockets she fired, the woman seemed to take no damage. Just as she tried to solve THAT problem. A yell suddenly caught her ear. Reinhardt was unconscious another of those disk devices attached to his back. Slightly behind him Soldier was losing his hand to hand combat with the Reaper. Tracer had moved away from sombra in an attempt to help theri supports but that had left Reinhardt open and vulnerable. She looked to the hole they had made in the metal house coat and, spotting Winston, made a call.

 

“EVERYONE RETREAT!” Pharah yelled at the top of her lungs.

 

She ducked under another swing from the spider woman and landed on the ground in a sprint. She reached Reinhardt and grabbed one of his shoulders after knocking away the device. The others quickly reached her, Brig grabbing reins other shoulder, and they attempted to make their escape. 

 

They managed to reach the hole without much problem and handed Reinhardt over to Winston before getting onto the Orca one at a time. She and soldier giving cover fire as they retreated. Once they were in the air and were certain they were not being followed a collective sigh of relief was given. 

 

Pharah couldn't help the bitter feeling in her gut though. They had gone from have a near wipe out capture to running with their tails between their legs. She clenched her fist before making her way to check on the others.

 

* * *

 

Maria was ecstatic. They had won. Five, then four, against twenty. And they won! Maria quickly made her way over to the others just as Ashe gave a grone. She coughed once then twice before cracking a smile. 

 

“Whud I miss?” She asked.

 

They all gave a chuckle.

 

“Not much.” Maria answered.

 

“Good. Good. I’d hate to have been upstaged by my trophy wife.” Ashe joked.

 

Maria grumbled something about arrogant white girls before punching her wife in the arm.

 

“OW. That hurt. I was hit by rockets woman.” Ashe grumbled

 

The group gave a laugh before Akande spoke up. 

 

“Well done everyone. Let us go release the others.” 

 

The others were eager to leave once they were released and their wounds checked. Each thanking them before quickly walking out the front door. More than a few gave a cautious look and a wide berth to the sentries still active in the entryway. 

 

The Reaper and Sombra left with a goodbye and a promise from Maria to Sombra to be in touch. Moira left soon after grumbling something about the time. Akande left last leaning over to whisper something to Ashe’s ear. He put a hand on her shoulder as she promised Amelie to send her a dress. The two left together.

 

After a few moments of silence. Maria made her way over to Ashe and tucked herself under her wife's chin. 

 

“This was to close Ashe.” Maria muttered. 

 

“I know darlin. I know.” 

 

The two remain like that. Deep in embrace and basking in the other's presence when a noise suddenly drew their attention. Bob stood in the doorway. His head was tilted slightly to the side questioningly. 

 

Ashe stood flabbergasted for a moment. Before her face turned red with anger. 

 

“And where the HELL have you been?” Ashe demanded.

 

The robot tilted his head the other way before reaching behind his back and pulling out a small cupcake. 

 

Ashes anger died in a moment. She had forgotten. Every year Bob went out and bought her a cupcake for her birthday. Maria gave a laugh and her wife quickly joined her. Bobs head tilted again questioningly but Ashe just shook her head.

 

“Put it in fridge Bob I’ll have it tomorrow. It's been a hell of an evening and i’d like to hit the hay.” Bob nodded once before moving towards the kitchen. “Also.” Bob stopped and waited for her to continue. “Call the renovator. The party got a bit...wild...and were going to need some repairs.” Bob nodded once before continuing on.

 

“The ballrooms not going to be a cheap fix.” Maria said. “The piano cost easily a couple hundred thousand and it was probably the cheapest in the room.”

 

Ashe gave a sigh but smiled. “I reckon you can get my money's worth.”

 

“How’s that?” Maria asked.

 

“Well you’ve done the impossible before. I mean you got me to where pink! What’s a little construction work?” Ashe joked.

 

Maria laughed and allowed her wife to pull her up the stairs to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
